


Another Good Deed

by paynesgrey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Even though he had made up with her with his good deed, Loki still felt he needed to atone for his wrong doings with one thing - by taking her to bed.





	Another Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Good Deed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289258) by [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey). 



> Sequel to "One Good Deed". Smut was needed, so here it is. This is also done for my "atonement" prompt for hc_bingo.

Darcy should have expected this. The moment she brought Loki back to her place, the Netflix plans were off the table, and he had her pinned against the back of her front door, capturing her mouth in his with fervour.

He pressed against her with urgency, devouring her mouth like he was starved. True, they had to make up for lost time, and they’d been separated far too long. 

Their relationship had indeed progressed, and it only missed one thing. They had only kissed, and circumstances had prevented them from going any further. But they didn’t have any roadblocks now. No SHIELD. No Asgardians. No Avengers. Just them.

Darcy moaned against his mouth, pulling at his modern clothes. She enjoyed the thought of him in them, a sleek black suit with a green dress shirt, and soon they would all be on her floor, and she would finally see him in his godly glory. 

She’d seen him partially nude before when she’d given him a massage, and she remembered fondly that he’d also turned blue, the true color of his skin. 

Soon, she felt his hands over her body, pulling at her clothes, squeezing her breasts, and sneaking a hand under her shirt to find flesh. Impatiently, she pulled away from him as she stripped as he continued to steal kisses from her, unable to keep from touching her. 

Lucky for her, he seemed to shift out of his clothes by using his powers, and she was thrilled at what else he could do with them. She inhaled an appreciative gasp when she took a glance at his body, all sleek muscles and smooth skin. His hair, longer this time, swung wildly around his head. 

He didn’t let her look at her long, as he was pulling her against him while she was removing her underwear, tossing them aside to wherever they fell in her apartment. 

“Bedroom, mortal, now,” he ordered, and she delighted in his forcefulness. She spun him around, walking backward to lead him to her bed. He’d assaulted her mouth again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lead her to the edge of the bed. He stilled for a beat, and then he pushed her on her back before covering her body with his in a quick jump. She shivered in anticipation from the motion, and then she felt his mouth again, almost everywhere. His hands explored, tracing curves, painting shapes, and finding the heat between her legs. 

She moaned, and his finger were already sliding into her, feeling her readiness.

“God,” she cried in his mouth, and he shifted them, pressing himself against her, teasing her as their bodies danced together, moving in a rhythm of lust and need.

He was nibbling the pulse of her neck when he’d stuck another finger inside her, two fingers pumping inside, swirling and mapping her. She sighed when she’d felt his hardness rub against her thigh, and the more she felt the shape of it, the more she wanted all of him, filling her like he belonged.

He made her wait, much to her chagrin, and she became dizzy with his other ministrations. He’d bowed his head down to her breasts, teasing and squeezing, and doing magnificent, sinful magic with his tongue. Her nipples pebbled against his lips, and he sucked and tugged, grazing the sensitive buds with this teeth. She could feel his grin across her skin, and she writhed under him, feeling his fingers below and his mouth on her breasts. It was heaven, and she never wanted him to stop, but she also wanted so much more.

“Mmmm,” he sighed against her skin with a chuckle. “I think you’re ready for me.”

“Oh, God, yes, you evil man, yes!” she screamed and he’d moved his body in position, teasing her entrance with the tip of his long, strong cock. Darcy had to remind herself to breathe. It was hot and wet down there, and her pussy ached for him, so much she thought she was going to die. He continued to tease her, and she wouldn’t think anything less of the trickster god, but it was getting annoying even though she didn’t dare tell him to stop. He rubbed himself around her, moving and pulling back, ghosting her thighs with the hot length, and then he reached up, grabbed the hair on her head and pulled her lips down again into his fiery mouth.

“Please, God,” she begged, as he continued to rub against her. He had to be struggling as well, this anticipation and desire that coiled inside her, starved for fulfillment.

“As you wish, mortal,” he said with another low chuckle, and the sound of his voice like that could have made her heart stop. She inhaled with a gasp, and then she felt him as he stretched her, his full length slowly guiding inside as if branding her and coming home. He filled her to the hilt, and her thighs shivered around him. He began to move and noises came out of her that she’d never heard of herself before.

She moaned and thrashed, pushing her hips up to meet his rhythm as he quickened his pace, slamming into her, making the wet skin of their body slick and smack together. She felt too full of him, her tightness fitting around him like a too small shirt. He expanded her, and she clenched from the sensation, delighting in the way he fit and moved. He’d rocked as deep as he could go, taking her hips in his grasp, his hands under her bottom as he angled her upward. 

“Oh!” She didn’t know she could feel him any more than she had before, but he seemed longer, harder and reaching inside her to a place that few had found. She squealed as he hit the spot, and stardust seemed to firework in front her eyes. Everything around her melted and all she could feel was him. She heard him grunting, and it sounded like his evil laugh, and she looked through her erotic haze to meet his eyes, seeing them twinkle with mischief.

God, she loved him. But he was trouble, and she loved that even more.

She moved with him, and they fell into a lull like a dance, grabbing and reaching for their release as their bodies rolled together - sticky from the sex and sweat. 

He pushed into her harder than before, and she wailed feeling a trickle inside her, knowing that she had peaked. She panted as she came down, and he was still moving in her, working on his own release. 

When he came, she watched his face, which looked like a snarl and then turned into a smug smirk. He met her gaze and took that as invitation to claim her mouth again, kissing her until he was soft and pulling out of her. 

She tried regain her bearings, feeling almost delirious from the aftershocks, and he slumped next to her, moving her into a possessive embrace.

“That… might have been worth the wait,” Darcy said, still trying to catch her breath.

“Hrmm,” was all he could say, and he seemed to squeeze her tighter, like he never wanted to let her go. She could understand that. Too many circumstances in the recent past had kept them apart. She didn’t want anything like that to happen again, and she was sure Loki didn’t either.

“I feel like I’ve fully atoned for my mistakes, Darcy Lewis,” Loki said, and he seemed more than satisfied. 

Darcy shifted onto her side and rested her head on her hand as she bent her elbow. She smiled lazily and traced a loving finger down his jaw. He stared at her and she almost got lost in the green pools of his eyes. “Oh yes, you’re completely redeemed now. I almost feel like I have to atone for something to deserve sex like that.”

“It will be one of many atonements, my love,” he said, kissing her quickly and pulling back. He looked truly happy, and Darcy was still awed that she did that to him. “I may have wanted to take the throne or to have conquered Midgard at one time, but the only world I want to conquer now is you.”

Darcy felt a thrill of excitement pulsate throughout her body, and she moved to wrap her arm around his chest. “Consider Darcyland conquered, God of Mischief. I am at your mercy.”

“Mmm,” Loki said, arching against her, finding his second wind. “Should it really be that easy to rule you?”

She shifted them in a quick switch, and she rested on top of him. She took his mouth into hers, already feeling his arousal return against her skin as she rocked into him.

“Well, why don’t you find out?” She challenged.

They lost each other in another kiss, and Darcy wondered how she got so lucky, and she looked forward to a future with Loki by her side.

 

END


End file.
